


Tu me das la vida que yo siempre quise para mí

by thetinmanandthespiderling



Category: Broadway RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Almost completely smut, Anthony calls Lin papi, Anthony is an aspiring young singer with a supportive boyfriend, Bathroom Sex, Cramped Spaces, Lin calls Anthony preciosa, Lin is bigger than Anthony, M/M, Some Plot, Spanish Speaking, again for my own gross kinks, aka Lin, can't stress that enough, daddy kink?, i crack myself up, just to satisfy my own gross kinks, only a little bit, papi kink!!!, very gay, very very mild feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetinmanandthespiderling/pseuds/thetinmanandthespiderling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you wanted to wait until we got home." Lin laughed sweetly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and earning a cute little laugh from Anthony. "Te amo, cariño." Lin sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ! 
> 
> Hello! I'm back! Sorry I've been a recluse since Zayn left :') Anyway, I'm very in love with Lin and I owe him so much for all he's done for being a fellow Boricua and for being so beautiful and eloquent. This is my official submission to the Hamilton fandom, and I hope you like it! I love Lams, I love Lin and Anthony, so naturally I had to write something about them. Please enjoy, leave me feedback!

Anthony bowed as the claps rang all throughout the auditorium, the widest smile plastered onto his face. Soon, the curtains closed in front of him and he turned to go thank his pianist and grab his music binder, absolutely ecstatic. He had just finished his junior recital and he felt like he was floating as he went through the backstage area and back to his dressing room. Anthony had never had a better show. Not only that, but he knew there were scouts in the audience. From Broadway, from opera houses, even for tv shows. He had a feeling he might get a call from one of them, but he wouldn't be too cocky just yet. After gathering his things and changing into some joggers and a t-shirt, he headed towards the back hallway, which would lead him to the lobby and leave him undetected. He really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Anthony had his mind on only one person. 

Lin waited patiently in the lobby, glad that the crowd had thinned out immensely and that there were only a few people left, along with a few ushers. He hadn't seen Anthony in weeks, maybe even in a month or so. Seeing him sing and do what he loved made him want to run on stage and just kiss him in front of everyone. Though, he controlled himself enough to not let himself do that. But really, it wouldn't have been more embarrassing than the usual stuff he did to prove his love to Anthony. Lin held a big bouquet in his hands as he rocked back and forth on his toes and heels. They were roses; beautiful, dark red roses. Anthony's favorite. Lin had spotted them on his way to the show and couldn't resist getting them for his lover.  Lin couldn't begin to describe the overwhelming joy he felt when he saw his curly haired boyfriend walk into the lobby, Anthony in the middle of putting his hair up when their eyes met. Lin could only smile and walk towards him to meet him halfway, immediately embracing him with one arm, mindful of the flowers. "My love," he breathed. 

Anthony wrapped his arms around Lin's neck and held him so close, inhaling his scent, which was simply intoxicating. A mixture of Lin's cologne and dryer sheets. Smelled so familiar and so cozy to him. "Baby," he murmured with a giggle, breaking any present tension easily. "I missed you so much." He said, pulling away to cup Lin's cheeks and kiss him deeply. "Are these for me?" Anthony gasped, going to grab the bouquet from Lin's hands. "They're beautiful, papí." He said sweetly and kissed his cheek. 

Seeing Anthony and being able to touch him was almost surreal for Lin. He was too old to be feeling butterflies, but sure as hell, he was feeling them. Scratch that, they felt more like big moths, with big giant wings, but in a good way. "I missed you more," was all he could say. All he could think about was how much he needed Anthony and about the incredible passion he could feel filling his chest. "Mi amor, let's find somewhere private." Lin said softly, quietly, raising a brow as he did. Anthony looked at him in confusion, tilting his head to the side. 

"We were going back to your place, weren't we?" Anthony asked softly, expression changing when he saw the look in his Lin's eyes. He was giving him that look, the one that made Anthony nervous, because it meant Lin wouldn't be very patient with him tonight and wouldn't be talking no for an answer.

~*~ 

Before Anthony knew it, he was being shoved into a tiny bathroom and pinned against the wall opposite to the door. He was breathless as Lin crashed their lips together, their teeth clanking and their noses bumping against each other more than once. Anthony didn't mind. He was just glad Lin was being so needy, even if he himself was a nervous wreck because of where Lin chose to do this. "Papí," Anthony managed, gasping when Lin shoved his hands up his shirt to pull it off. 

"I missed you, baby. Been thinking about you so much lately," Lin purred. "God, it's hard being away from you. I was so happy you invited me tonight." He sighed against his lips, hands already going to work on pulling down his lover's sweats after pulling his shirt off. "You sounded so beautiful, Anthony. I loved every second of it." Lin praised softly. Anthony blushed and cupped Lin's cheeks to pull him down again, deft fingers quickly working to undo Lin's neat ponytail. He ran his fingers through the soft, black locks and tugged playfully, tugging back hard enough that Lin's neck was exposed to him. Anthony took the chance and peppered kisses and bites all over the expanse of skin, while also working on unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt. Even if he was scared that someone would come and find them, terrified even, he still needed Lin so badly. 

 

 

It was so hard to show someone you loved them with just words. That was more Lin's thing. Anthony was all about touching and making his love known through kisses and cuddles. It was /always/ better when they could touch and make love, or even just fuck, too. Anthony was easy to please. He was a desperate little boy, and whatever Lin gave him he took gratefully, even if he might not have been the most comfortable with whatever they were doing. If it was for the person he held dearest to his heart, then he would do anything. 

 

 

Lin already had pulled down Anthony's boxers when the younger boy's hands found their way to Lin's pants, undoing his belt and doing his best to push them down.

"Touch me," Anthony whispered, pushing his hips towards Lin's hands and moaning softy when he took a hold of him. "Last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you." He bit his lip, going to grope Lin through his boxers. 

"Yeah? Did you touch yourself? Fuck yourself with your fingers?" Lin smirked and gently thumbed at the tip, smearing some of Anthony's precome over the head. 

Anthony was having a hard time forming words, too busy thinking about how lovely Lin's big hands felt on him. He only nodded and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall. "I imagined it was you, Lin, fucking me so good, like you always do." Anthony purred, pushing up into Lin's hand shamelessly and going to pull his own shirt off. 

Lin smirked down at Anthony and squeezed his cock firmly, loving the pretty noises he was letting out. "I bet you're glad we're doing this now then, huh?" Lin chuckled, going to turn him around and push him against the sink, bending him over it. Lin didn't waste any time as he sucked two fingers into his mouth to get them wet, before pushing them into Anthony without warning. Anthony threw his head back and groaned at the sudden intrusion. 

"N-No, fuck me, please, n-need your cock," Anthony begged and pulled off of his fingers, not wanting to waist anymore time. They both needed this, and Anthony was incredibly desperate for it. Lin was never one to deny Anthony anything, so of course, he complied. He spit in his hand and stroked himself for a few moments, looking over his boyfriend's backside, so plump and all freckled. Lin couldn't help but smile to himself as he positioned himself between Anthony's legs.

Anthony gripped the sink tightly as Lin pushed into him from behind, not being able to help the loud, girlish moan he let out. Lin quickly went to cover his mouth with his hand and pull him back slightly so he could whisper in his ear. "You make one more noise like that and I will take you out to the lobby so everyone can watch, too." Lin growled. Anthony whimpered against his hand and nodded frantically. He absolutely knew that Lin would do that. He had no shame, it was incredible sometimes. Lin's thrusts were sharp and precise, hitting Anthony's sweet spot again and again, so much that the young singer's cock was throbbing at the need to come. 

"Papí- fuck," Anthony said, though it was mostly muffled by Lin's hand. Lin was quite merciless. As sweet as the older man could be, he could also be so animalistic when it came to sex. Always wanting to make sure Anthony could feel him for the next few days, always wanting to leave his mark on him and show the world who he belonged to. It was moments like these where Anthony was reminded just how willingly and easily he would give himself up to Lin. He couldn't help it; Lin made him feel so good and so loved, and he deserved all of him in return. 

"I love you," Anthony choked out when Lin took his hand away from his mouth, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he did. He looked awful. Breathless and red and teary eyed, curls bouncing back and forth every time he was thrusted into. Lin must've been eating this up.

"Look at you," Lin groaned when he noticed Anthony looking at himself in the mirror, thrusts letting up a bit. He smiled when Anthony looked away, properly embarrassed. Lin quickly took a hold of his chin and turned his head back so he was looking at himself once more. "Tan preciosa, mi amor. Getting fucked so good, huh?" He growled, hips slamming into Anthony's ass. 

"C-Come, gonna come-" Anthony cried, grinding back against his lover just as hard as Lin was thrusting into him. "Papi, tócame, I need you," he begged. Lin complied easily and reached around him to grip his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Anthony was shaking as he edged closer and closer to his climax, struggling to keep himself up on his legs, which felt like jelly at this point. It wasn't long before Anthony was coming with a soft scream, all over the ceramic sink and Lin's hand, shamelessly pushing back against him to ride through his orgasm. 

Lin was right behind him, coming deep inside his boyfriend with a groan and a kiss to his freckled shoulder. They were both left weak, breathing heavily against each other. "Shit," Anthony whispered, feeling so full and sated as Lin pulled out of him. 

"And you wanted to wait until we got home." Lin laughed sweetly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and earning a cute little laugh from Anthony. "Te amo, cariño." Lin sighed.

"Ay, tan amoroso." Anthony chuckled, always loving to tease his Lin. He felt nothing but love for the older man, and sometimes it was so hard not to just want to keep for himself. Anthony could at least admit his complete surrender to Lin. 


	2. Not another chapter, just a poll!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requesting some feedback from you guys!

Hey guys! It’s been a while! Lately I’ve been getting back into this ship and I wrote another one shot in this same universe, and I was wondering if anyone would actually care to read it. 

It’s a lot longer than I anticipated, so I was wondering if I should split it up into two chapters and just post it as a separate story, or add it as a second chapter to this even, despite the fact that my intention is not to write a full blown fic. 

I was also wondering, since I’m terrible at commitment, if you guys would like me to write a series of one shots involving this couple in various situations, probably mostly smut! 

Not necessarily a full fic, though. 

Idk, maybe if you guys show enough interest I’ll seriously consider it! Please let me know guys! Thank you so much for all the kudos and hits, I really appreciate all of your support ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! <3


End file.
